


Our Eyes Only

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Horses, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has waited patiently enough for Jared to reach his maturity so that they could become mates. However when the time comes, Jared is nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>A J2!Horse-People AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some liberties with horse names. I'll just leave them here so that you know in advance. Yes, I know what a Gelding actually is. But I needed a term and it fit. Also, I don't know that much about horses. I just think they are wonderful :)
> 
> Stallion – Male/Unable to Give Birth  
> Gelding – Male/Able to Give Birth  
> Mare – Female/Able to Give Birth
> 
> Foal - Baby Horse  
> Filly – Young Gelding or Mare  
> Colt – Young Stallion

 

Jensen has been waiting for this moment for the better part of four years and he’ll be damned if he lets Jared ruin it because he decided to up and disappear on today of all days. 

It wasn’t like it was even a secret that Jensen wanted to take the younger male to be his mate – the whole freaking Herd knew it was a thing and had been for a long time coming. Ever since a two year old Jensen had found the barely three-month-old foal looking lost and confused in the Herd’s main field and allocated himself as Jared’s official guardian. The only one who seemed to be out of the loop at this point was Jared himself.

It was spring, the Herd’s designated time for breeding as it had been for decades now. It had been nearly a week in preparation and the herd slowly got things ready. Despite the wonderful weather, many were walking about in their human forms, taking stock of food, cleaning up their personal homes and fields. Young stallions were especially antsy, trying to make their homes look appealing enough for the Mare or Gelding they were trying to impress.

A long time ago it would have been that the young stallions would be driven away while the Lead Stallion took his pick of the brood, keeping a harem of the strongest and prettiest Geldings and Mares for himself. Only at the end of the breeding week would the younger, weaker stallions be allowed to pick one of the mares or geldings left behind.

However this system caused far more harm than it did good. It tore the Herd apart with jealousy, greed and fear and made it easier for other, crueler stallions to come in and take over. The system had been abolished, instead there would be one stallion to one mare or Gelding – and it would be the mother’s choice of whom she wanted to be with. Fights between Stallions were still common; of course, as they tried to prove they were the better protector. But it usually didn’t end in death or estrangement for either party – just a wound to one’s pride.

Jensen himself had been two years into his prime for breeding. He had had plenty of interest of course, he came from strong lines and his Mother’s parents had been Lead Stallion and Boss Mare of another herd to the North. One day, once he was established – he would challenge for Lead Stallion and reign over the Herd – but first things were first – he needed his Boss Mare.

_Boss Mare._

He snorted at the term and shook his head and surveying the area. He was certain that his own little cottage was as comfortable as it was ever going to get, his garden had been spruced and watered and the trees in his field were his pride and joy. He had the perfect plot of land, one that he’d fought hard for – specifically because he knew how much Jared would enjoy the apples come fall, especially if the Gelding was with child. 

The idea made the stallion nearly shiver with anticipation, as he scanned the other horses gathered in the main field. Right now there were mostly foals and young horses waiting around, with a few mother’s their to keep an eye on them. Spring was truly one of the times when the Herd really pulled together and looked after each other. 

And of course Jared was not among them, which sent a twinge of worry through Jensen’s body. Had he not just galloped from the breeding field, he would have suspected that Jared had gone off with some other stallion. But there had been no sign of the young Gelding anywhere. He certainly wasn’t at his parents’ cottage at this time, and truly the only other place –

Oh! Of course, Jared would do something like this at a time so important. With a snort, Jensen stomped one front hoof in frustration before galloping off, making a bee-line for the place he was sure his intended would be. 

The trip took his across some of the herd’s open, undesignated fields to the edge of a line of trees that led to a forest with the Herd rarely ventured through. It was far too confined to navigate comfortably as a horse, and because it held no value to them except exploration and occasional travel it was mostly avoided.

However Jared – ever different from his peers – loved the forest. There was a cool river with gently flowing water and tiny silver fish that Jared loved trying to catch. The Gelding was oddly adventurous, more prone to wandering off than staying close to family like other Mares or Geldings. It was something Jensen both adored and disliked about the younger male. 

With a sign, Jensen shifted to his two-legged form, stretching his arms high above his head before head into the shade of the forest. There was a worn path that led straight the riverbank, and he followed it quickly – but no longer in a rush. A strange calm had settled over him, as he realized his close he was to going to finally have Jared for his own after waiting for so long.

As he suspected, Jared was there – sitting and wading in the river, which barely came up to his nipples. He was naked, and his hair was dripping – showing that he must have dunked under at some point. And for a moment Jensen just stopped and stared, taking the younger male in and reveling in his beauty.

As Equinae, they valued their horse forms far more than their human ones. The color of ones coat, or the length of ones neck and sturdiness of hooves were more often taken into consideration than their stature or face shape in their gangly human forms. It was all relative in a way – if your horse form was beautiful than your human form was considered the same. 

Jensen himself was a handsome palomino, with dark blondish hair that he was determined to keep short despite being told how gorgeous it looked long. It suited him better in a fight if his hair wasn’t getting in the way and when he was younger and still very small for a stallion he was teased by the others for being ‘too-pretty’ and they often snickered behind his back, calling him a Gelding. 

There was nothing _wrong_ with being a Gelding (he was in love with one after all) – but he knew was he was. A stallion proud and fine, and he had shown them all when he had grown huge – bigger than most of his year group. Colts looked up to him, young stallions emulated him and his peers respected him. 

He knew he had a lot to offer – but in the face of such a beauty like Jared. Well, his confidence began to wane a bit. The younger male was an odd thing, he had been big for a Gelding, just big for a foal in general and many had been worried about his poor mother who had such a rough time carrying him.

What Jensen remembered personally was a gangly little filly that was all leg and hair. Showing none of the grace he would grow into and looking a bit funny with his big nose and hair that seemed perpetually tangled. For some reason Jensen had felt drawn to him though, and took him under his wing. Protecting him from the older foals that would have loved to knock the awkward little thing around a bit. 

It was only when Jensen turned four and had been a year into his first eligible breeding season that he started to notice Jared as more than just that filly he was a friend with. He remembered it distinctly – the moment it had hit him. He had been going over to meet Jared before heading for the ‘sports’ field were many of the younger Equinae spent most of their time playing and gossiping. Many of Jensen’s friends had already stopped going their and stated hanging with the stallions in their preferred gathering spot – but Jensen refused to start ignoring his best friend because he had turned a year older.

Jared had just come out of his family’s cottage, and while his human form was unremarkable to Jensen at the time, the minute he shifted Jensen was awestruck. Instead of the leggy filly he was expecting to see, he was a gorgeous, lithe and tall Gelding. He was a bay dun – dusky colored brown-gold coat with long silky dark brown and black hair. Unlike Jensen his hair was long and thick, part of his mane shaded one large, beautiful hazel eye. Even though he wasn’t yet full grown.... He was breathtaking.

Unlike Jensen, Jared hadn’t stared for a full five minutes like a love-struck filly and instead flitted around his older companion in a dainty circle, nipping at his side before trotting off toward the sports field ahead of him.

Even if he would never admit it in a million years, he supposes that was the moment he had fallen in love with Jared.

“Hey Jen, you’re totally staring at me like a creep.”

Jared’s voice shook him out of his reverie and he suddenly felt foolish standing there away in the trees. Feeling a little miffed and embarrassed he finished the journey down to the water’s edge, a bout of uncertainty coursing through him as those cat-like hazel eyes stayed locked on him.

“I was looking for you earlier.” Jensen said a little roughly. “S’not safe for you to come down here by yourself.” 

“I’m an adult now, Jensen.” Jared’s bright eyes were sparkling and he grinned mischievously. “Doesn’t that mean I can take care of myself?”

_No. That’s my job._ Jensen wanted to say, but knew it would sound foolish.

“I guess so, but…” Jensen shrugged. “I thought…well I had hoped that I’d be seeing you at the breeding field this week.” 

Jared turned to face him, his smirk melting into a thoughtful little frown as he stared up at Jensen through his soaked bangs. “Theres really only one stallion I want to be with, I didn’t see the point in going over and putting on a show.” 

“Oh.” For a second Jensen was scared, maybe Jared had invited another stallion and Jensen was intruding. That quickly led to anger, that Jared would let some strange stallion into their special place, and that he thought he could mate with someone without giving Jensen the chance to fight for him. “Well sorry to ruin your romantic getaway, but I’m not letting whoever it is have you without a fight.”

Jared rolled his eyes and stood, coming towards Jensen on the bank. He had shot up, taller than Jensen – but not nearly as thick and muscled. He was still lithe with graceful long limbs that now matched his whole body.

“No fighting required, Jen.” Jared cupped Jensen’s cheek lightly and leaned in. “You got me.”

The kiss was soft and gentle, and completely unexpected. It wasn’t that their kind didn’t kiss; they did often as mated pairings. But actual breeding never started out this way – not as humans, it was just odd. Never the less, Jensen felt himself harden at just the thought of Jared and him coming together flesh to flesh and as Jared pulled away with a sigh – Jensen just grabbed his head and tugged him back in for a longer, deeper kiss. 

Jared moaned into his mouth before the younger man forcefully pushed them apart and looked down at him, face-flushed red and lips bright and wet. They stared at each other, a little unsure of what to say after the spontaneous activity that had just occurred. As horses, they wouldn’t have needed to talk about this. It would have been all body language and scent based. Jared lifting his tail to allow Jensen access and Jensen rearing up onto Jared’s back to pump him full of his seed, the goal to mark him, impregnate him – claim him. 

But now it was awkward, Jensen didn’t know the language of the human body, or how this worked. He doubted Jared did either and he wanted nothing more than to drag him to the breeding field right now and do it how they were supposed to.

Jared seemed to sense something as the younger male sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Biting his lip, he seemed embarrassed as he spoke. “I just.. I thought it would be special if. I mean…”

Jensen blinked and suddenly he got it. This was their place, neither of them had ever shown it to anyone else and they always came here together. They had wrestled in the water, climbed the trees – so much of their time was spent here, running around in these forms. Jared hadn’t been trying to lead him on a wild goose chase; he had been trying to make their mating special and just for them – like the rest of their childhood had been.

“Jared, I….” he said, reaching out for the Gelding before he suddenly looked behind him and passed the river. “I have an idea.”

Grabbing the younger male’s hand, he started to run, not stopping to answer Jared’s questions, as he knew their destination wasn’t too far. Suddenly they were upon it – a beautiful little clearing, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t a huge clearing and the grass was thick, but short. Trees surrounded it and the sun seemed to make the area even brighter surrounded by so much shade.

“Jensen… this is…” Jared hazel eyes were wide, almost as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He let his hand slip out of Jensen’s and he spun slowly, looking up toward the blue sky – the white clouds passing over them and disappearing over the trees. Finally he turned to look at the older male, and seemed to see him anew. 

“I used to see this place when we went down the river.” He said with a nod, before suddenly looking unsure. “Is this alright?”

“More than…” Jared answered, moving toward him. “Jen.”

A smile broke across Jensen’s face and he nodded slowly, dipping his head. The older male then stretched his body and with a groan he transformed into the beautiful palomino that Jared was so used to seeing. He stood in front of Jared, proud and tall – muscles that rippled beneath a beautiful, but scarred coat. He whinnied tossing his head and flipping his tail – showing off for Jared. 

With no further pre-amble, Jared shifted into his own dusky brown form. He was taller than Jensen, but thinner and lithe. There was no doubt the Stallion could take him down if he truly wanted – but Jared was not afraid of him. Not when Jensen’s eyes traveled over him with such adoration – such want in them. Jensen wanted to do everything but hurt Jared – and if he had it his way, he would protect Jared from ever being hurt in his lifetime.

Jensen approached Jared slowly, giving the Gelding a wide berth at first to gage his reaction. Though they had spent plenty of time together like this – it was _different._ He could even tell that Jared was nervous, the way the young Gelding shifted on his feet and tensed as Jensen got closer. Jensen huffed gently as he came to Jared’s side and gently pressed his head against the younger male’s strong neck. He breathed in the heady sent of the Gelding, and he could finally smell the beginnings of Jared’s heat. It stirred something in himself that he hardly recognized and he could feel his cock escaping its sheath – ready and dripping so fast he hardly had time to think about it.

He wanted nothing more than to goad Jared into submitting and lifting his tail so that they could get on with it. But he hesitated, not sure if Jared needed more time for them to acclimate to this – to them.

But he was surprisingly mistaken, as the young Gelding ran his muzzle along Jensen’s and then nipped at his hear playful. With a high-pitched whinny, Jared turned around and offered himself, tail raised high and out of the way, his body vibrating with excitement and probably a bit of anxiety.

Jensen was not one to think twice, not about this. Feeling his chest swell with pride that such a beautiful Gelding had presented himself, he nipped at Jared’s flank. Snorting, and with a impressive cry of triumph he hefted himself up onto the back of his mate and set about to solidify their bond.

 

* * *

 

It was impossible to know how long they had mated – only that by the time they were done the sun was starting to set. The darkness of the woods, combined with the reds and purples of a fading sky set a gently, soothing mood for the pair as they relaxed on the ground, finally changing to their human forms to rest and enjoy the contact of being skin-to-skin. 

They were both sweaty and filthy, but pressed together despite the mess they had made. Jared was curled with his back against Jensen’s chest, the older man’s chin on his head and their legs intertwined. Jensen stroked his hand over Jared’s bare stomach – uncaring of the drying cum and sweat, no doubt imagining that Jared was already pregnant with his child even after only their first bout of mating.

Either way, they wouldn’t know ford days after the breeding week was over and the scent of the impregnated Geldings and Mares changed.  And even if it didn’t happen this season, Jensen was fully prepared to practice enough so that next season would be a sure thing. 

“We’ll have to go soon.” Jensen murmured gently, nuzzling his Jared’s thick head of brown hair. “Its getting dark.”

“I know. Just…lets wait for a while.” Jared sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, mouth opened slightly.

Jensen didn’t resist, he swooped in and pressed a gently kiss to his mate’s mouth. A flood of warmth and happiness going through him as he relished the taste of Jared on his tongue. This was finally his – the waiting was over, and something new had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't know why I had to urge to write that. I'm sorry for any confusion or unexplained things. This is my first time writing a sort of 'one-off' fic, instead of a chaptered one of series.
> 
> All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own and I apologize!


End file.
